Claire Saltzman- Part 5
by Kaylarae101
Summary: The group goes to save Claire, but the tables turn. Tears are shed, desires become reality. What will happen to Claire? Is Klaus telling the truth to her? Will she tell Alaric what she is?


Claire Saltzman- Part 5

Claire POV  
Klaus and I kiss some more and talk to get to know each other better. He apologizes for taking me and tells me about his life. Rebekah walks in and welcomes me to the family. "What do you mean?", "Wait Nik hasn't told you why he took you yet?", "No?", "Remember when I told you that I've seen you before? It's because of Nik always saw you on the commercials on television. I told him about how some models on Victoria Secret will be modeling here so I went and compelled my way in and looked for you. We decided to turn you in a hybrid and to help us fight...". "Is this true Klaus?" I ask. His face is red as he nods slowly and Rebekah smiles. "Have fun you two.", she walks away so him and I are left alone and I lay on his chest. "I'll protect you no matter what, at least it won't hurt when you turn into a wolf." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Thank you Niklaus."

Damon POV  
We silently walk through the forest. I hold a crossbow with stakes to shoot. Alaric follows me, I see the worry on his face. Elena pats his back as the rest of the girls comfort him. I see the mansion in the distant, hybrids in wolf form guard the mansion. They growl and howl at each other. "I'll handle them." Tyler whispers. Tyler turns to wolf form and runs to the other wolfs and talk to them, they follow him to the mountains. "He's helping them break the side bond..." Caroline whispers. I point to the mansion, "Okay here's the plan, Alaric and I, Stefan and Tyler, Bonnie and Elena, Jeremy and Matt, and Caroline can join any of us." Everyone nods and I pass of weapons. "You know what to do if anything happens or if we find her." Alaric says. Alaric and I walk around the mansion and we see a huge wolf. Different then the ones any of us has seen. A pure white wolf.

Claire POV  
Klaus and I walked out to the balcony. Suddenly we see Tyler take the other hybrids away. "They're here." Klaus breathes. I look at Klaus, "They'll take me away..", "I can't have that." He says. "I have an idea." I whisper it in his ear, he nods and smiles. I turn to a wolf for the first time and let myself have control. I jump off the balcony and run behind the house as Alaric and Damon make their way where I'm at. I hear them whisper, my eyes now gold, and fur pure white I'm the only wolf with white fur. They stare at me. "I've never see one like that." Damon said. I growled, "C'mon lets go inside and get her!" Alaric said. I growled and jumped at them. They run inside to Klaus.

Klaus POV  
Everything Rebekah said was true. I liked Claire, she was gorgeous, and badass. I wanted to make her mine, protect her, love her, give her ribbons to wear in her hair, anything and everything. I watch her distract them and hear footsteps behind me. "Hello." I turn around and face Elena and Bonnie. "Where is she?" Elena says through clenched teeth. "Who is she?" I act dumb just to annoy her. "You know who Klaus! Claire! Claire Saltzman!". "The one who I took?" I smirk and step forward into her face. "I'll ask again! Where the hell is she?!". Bonnie holds a stake above my back. "Oh little witch, that can't hurt me!" I laugh. "Tell us!" Bonnie screams at me. "She's gone, I let her go hours ago." I say. Bonnie stands next to Elena after I say that. "Alaric!" Elena yells down. Alaric and Damon run up. "Is she up here?!" Alaric says then looks at me. "I let her go hours ago, seems like she didn't want to go home to you." I smirk, his face was priceless. "Did you hurt her?!" Damon said, his voice got louder. "Why would I Damon? If I did why does it matter? She hates you, all of you!", "She's a friend to us. She may hate them but not Alaric!", "That's what you think Salvatore. You like her or something?!". "Why would I? She's my best friends' daughter!". "Wow Salvatore is going soft!" I exclaim. Suddenly Damon punches my jaw and I raise my arms. "That the best you got? I thought you could do better than this Damon!" Again I get punched but also pushed to the ground while being punched. I hear Stefan, and Matt. Stefan is yelling at him "Let go of him Damon! Just stop it! We need to find her for Alaric! Just leave it be! He's not worth it!" Stefan pulls him off and I wipe blood from my lip and smirk as Stefan, Jeremy and Matt hold him back. Alaric speaks up, "Don't ever mess with my baby girl again! If you hurt her I will personally kill you myself!". I smile, "Deal, mate. Now get out before I will actually fight back!" They all exchange glances and walk out of my house as Damon screams and cusses to me.

Damon POV  
Stefan carries me out as I scream and cuss to Klaus. Why am I getting like this? Why do I care? Claire is attractive and I've liked her since I met her. I have strong feelings, but Alaric can't know, it's wrong. Liking my best friends daughter. Wanting her as my own. I have to stop liking her this way. I also have to find her to protect her from Klaus. I will find her.

Claire POV  
I watch them leave, it hurts me to see my dad cry. I'll see him soon enough. Damon screams and cusses then stops as he sees me. Tyler joins them again and I hear Damon ask "Who is that wolf?" Damon points to me. "An alpha female, probably one of his many sluts." I growl and prepare to pounce and I hear Klaus whistle me up. I look up to the balcony and see him watching me and admiring me. I turn back to a human form and look at him and wave and blush. He signals me to come up there with him. I use vampire speed to run upstairs to him and he meets me half way. "Hello beautiful." He says. I blush and he hugs my waist from behind me using vampire speed. I touch his face and feel dried blood. "What happened?" I ask. "Damon punched me and pushed me down.", "Oh.", "I was thinking about holding a ball here on Saturday.", "Sounds like fun, who will be your date?", "Easy answer. My girlfriend.", "Who?", "You." I blush as he kisses my forehead and his beard gently tickles my face and I stand in his arms not wanting to move. He picks me up and we go to his room and start making out. Soon clothes come off and we make love.

(Hope you all like this one! They will all eventually get longer. This is Part 5, Part 6 is almost finished, if your new go back and read from part 1! Keep reading the Claire Saltzman series! Thanks for all your support!)


End file.
